Night to Remember
by Monny287
Summary: Repost! Okay, Phil and his family have gone back to 2121, but Phil's not so excited about it. Upon discovering a box of photographs of himself and Keely, he relives his years in Pickford. But will a Pim plot change fantasy into reality? Read and Review. F


A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own PotF….sigh

A/N: This is my first Phil/Keely fic, usually I do Harry Potter, so please be kind. I watched Back to the Future and this song rather seemed to fit. Based on the song "A Night to Remember" by Joe Diffie.

Phil sat in his seat in the time machine, his chin on his fist, looking out of his window at the swirling colors of Interstellar Highway Forty. His other hand sat in his lap, clutched around the salt shaker Keely had given him Keely. He smiled as he thought about her, and then remembered the night before. _You wish your family **did**__smash the time engine, don't you?_ His mind taunted him. Phil shook the thought out of his head. He wasn't selfish enough to make his entire family stay in a century they didn't want to just for him. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair to them. _But is it fair that you have to be separated from Keely just because the time engine is fixed?_ There went the little annoying voice in the back of his mind. No, Phil guessed it wasn't fair, but he was only sixteen, what could he do? And now here he was, speeding at sixty light years a second, to a home that never again would feel like home. He sighed audibly. His mother looked up from a magazine she'd been reading.

"Phil, honey, it'll all be okay," she said, leaning over to rub his shoulder. "You'll see."

"Don't worry, son," his father called from the front seat. "A few months back home and you'll forget all about Keely."

"But I don't want to forget about her," Phil mumbled, glancing once again at the salt shaker. Forgetting her was the last thing he wanted to do. His mother gave him a sympathetic look and went back to her magazine. Phil felt horrible. Everyone was excited about going home, and here he was bringing his own bad mood into it.

"Are we there yet?" Pim asked from behind him. "I'm sick of sitting in this old bucket of bolts."

"Almost there, sweetie:" her father said, adjusting some dials on the front panel. Pim gave a grunt and went back to sleep. Phil couldn't blame her. They'd been on the road, so to speak, all day, after having to take Curtis back to his era, and then start out again. They traveled the next hour and half in silence, with only the occasional flipping of a page being heard.

"What the…?" Phil heard his father say. He had set the coordinates for 2121, but the time machine seemed to have taken on a mind of it's own, landing them instead in 2123. Confused, they all scrambled off the time machine as his father stood, looking perplexed, at the R.V. in front of them. Presently, a small black hovercar pulled up in front of them, the windows tinted. A figure, clothed in black (Phil had a sudden _Men in Black_ flashback) stepped out and approached them. Swiftly, he reached into his pocket and produced a small wallet, which he flipped open to reveal a badge. The Time Police. This wasn't good.

"Ah, the Diffy's," the man said in a deep baritone. "Right on time."

"Yes, excuse me," Phil's father began, "But why are we in 2123, and not 2121?"

"All in due time, Mr. Diffy," the officer said. "May I ask you to step against your vehicle for a moment? Keep your hands where I can see them, and your legs spread shoulder width apart. All of you. Come on, now, we haven't got all day." They did as they were told, and they were systematically patted down. Phil felt like a criminal.

"Excuse me…" Phil said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Searching for contraband material," he said, giving Phil's ankle a mighty pat. "Old century items are not longer allowed here. Any found are confiscated and destroyed, unless deemed harmless." Phil panicked. What about the salt shaker? He couldn't—wouldn't—give up his last connection to his old life.

"What's this?" the officer sneered in glee and took the shaker from Phil's jacket pocket.

"Please, don't take it," Phil said, turning to face the officer. "It's harmless, really."

"What is it?" the officer turned it over, looking for a label of some sort.

"It's a salt shaker," Phil explained. "People shake it on their food. There's nothing bad about it, please." The officer looked it over, scanned it with a Wizard, and nodded.

"Harmless," he said, handing it back to Phil. "But why you would want to keep it is beyond me." Phil nodded and re pocketed his treasure. When no other contraband material was found, they were free to go.

"Alright, now here are the rules," the officer said, taking out a card and reading it. "There shall be no time traveling of any kind, outside immediate need. There shall be no testing of any time travel in any home. There shall be no talking of what you have seen in the past. Clear?" the Diffy's nodded. "Good. You are free to go. We'll just need to confiscate your time machine."

"C-confiscate the time machine?" Phil's father looked crushed. He had spent so much time on it, too.

"It's mandatory protocol," the officer said in an apologetic voice. "I'm sorry." Phil's father nodded and walked inside as the officer got into the driver's seat and sped away.

About then, it all seemed to hit home for Phil. There was no going back. There would be no more time vacations, no more seeing how the old ways were, and more heart breakingly….no more Keely. Phil sighed and picked up his duffel bag, and then went straight up to his room.

"Phil, honey? You have to come out eventually," his mother rapped sharply on his door. "You've been holed up there for a month. You have to eat something, or you're going to starve." Phil rolled over in his bed and didn't listen.

"Phil, come on," his mother continued. "I know you miss Keely, but there's nothing we can do about it. You need to admit that, and get on with your life. Keely wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"Keely didn't want me to leave, either, and I did," Phil retorted coldly.

"You can't throw that in our faces. There was nothing we could do about it. Your dad fixed the time engine. We were bound by the law to return to our time," Phil said nothing, but rolled over to look at the salt shaker. He sighed and stood up. He really should go and take a shower. He was starting to smell.

After taking a shower, he decided that maybe a nice walk would remind him why it was so good to live in this century and not in Keely's. He wandered down one street, and then another, not really sure of where he was going. His feet seemed to have minds of their own. Passing a cemetery, he decided to walk around. After all, it was peaceful and quiet, and no one ever went in there anymore; burials were forbidden in 2078, after many towns ran out of places to put their dead.

Phil aimlessly walked among the tombstones, some of them dating back to the nineteenth century, which was a big deal for his time. Wait, not his time. Phil had felt as though living in this century was a time vacation and 2006 was his time, not the other way around.

"Phil!" a voice reached his ears, and he turned around. Great. Here came Pim and some of her friends. Pim had automatically adapted to being back in the twenty second century. She reminded him sometimes of a cameleon.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Hey! There's no need for the attitude," Pim said. "I just wanted to say hello to my big brother. Considering I haven't seen him in a month. How's that room of yours?" Phil ignored her, weaving again through the tombstones.

"What's up with your brother?" one of her friends asked. Pim shrugged.

"He's just depressed over being back in this century," she said.

"Wait, he _wanted_ to stay in the twenty first century?" another asked. "Back in the Stone Age? Phil, you're insane."

"Thanks," he muttered. A certain tombstone caught his eye. Phil read the inscription and stopped dead in his tracks. _Keely Teslow_ it read. _1990-2056. Beloved friend, mother, wife, daughter._ Phil smiled through the tears in his eyes. He'd always known Keely wouldn't change her name after getting married. He dropped to his knees and stared at the tombstone.

_"In the future, will you wait for me?"_ the words rang in his ears. The moment seemed so long ago, yet so close, and he reached out to touch the headstone. He felt tears run down his face freely, and he didn't care if his sister and her friends were there.

"Okay, he's lost it," one of the friends declared. "Absolutely gone insane."

"Keely Teslow? A twenty first century girl? What's so special about her?" another asked.

"Forget it," Phil said. "You wouldn't understand." He saw Pim mouth the word "girlfried" to her friends, and they nodded at him sympathetically. Phil felt anger boil in his veins. He didn't want pity. He stood up, dusted off his pants, and headed home, back to his bedroom.

"Phil! Honey, you've come out of your room!" his mother exclaimed when he walked into the house. "Cookie?" She held up a spray can of chocolate chip cookies. Phil shook his head and dropped down at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong? It looks like you've been crying," his mother remarked, ruffling his hair. "Is it because of Keely?" Phil nodded.

"I went for a walk around the old cemetery," he said, propping his head up on a fist.

"Oh," his mother said, and nodded understandingly. "Phil, I'm so sorry."

"So am I," he said, drumming his fingertips on the table. "Is there really no way back?" His mother looked at him with a melancholy expression.

"No, Phil. We can't go back. I've told you that a million times,"

"But it's not fair!" tears sprang to Phil's eyes again. "It's just not fair." He sounded like a five year old, but at the moment, he didn't care.

"I know it's not fair, honey," his mother said soothingly, rubbing his shoulder consolingly. "But time heals all pain, just remember that."

"I can't believe you and Dad are treating this so lightly!" Phil's voice was angry now as he jerked violently out of her grasp. His mother raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"I'm not treating it lightly, Phil, I'm being realistic. Keely is gone, and there's nothing your father or I can do to change that. The law says we are forbidden to time travel, and we are all bound by it,"

"But if you and Dad were separated by different times, you'd do everything in your power to go back for him, right?"

"Phil, this is completely different. Your father and I are married adults, and—"

"So! Who cares about some stupid paper that says your married?"

"Well, the government for one..."

"Mom, this is _not_ the time for jokes,"

"Sorry. But Phil, if you and Keely were really meant to be, your father never would have fixed the time engine. But he did,"

"Why then? Why, after two years of living in the twenty first century, did he have to fix the time engine? Just when I was the happiest I'd ever been in my life,"

"Phil, it's not your father's fault,"

"Yes it is! Having to come back to this hell is all his fault,"

"Phil, this is our home,"

"It's your home, not mine. Mine is back in twenty first century Pickford,"

"Don't talk nonsense. We belong here. And I have to say, not having to hide the fact that we're from the future has taken a great deal off my mind,"

"I don't belong here anymore. That time engine should never have gotten fixed. I should have let you guys destroy it when I had the chance,"

"Phil, you've never been a selfish person. That's why you left Keely behind. Doesn't that amount to anything?"

"I thought so at the time. Now, I'm not so sure," his mother sighed sympathetically, and went to hug him. Almost violently, he took a step back, sadness in his eyes.

"Please, don't hug me, okay?" his mother looked hurt, but nodded.

"Phil, don't talk to your mother that way," his father said sternly, entering the room and wiping his hands on a random dish towel.

"Lloyd! You're getting engine oil all over my nice dish towels," Barb rolled her eyes and picked up the now ruined towel.

"Engine oil?" Phil's ears perked up excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up, Sparky," Pim said, coming in behind Lloyd. "He was just fixing my skyack. It seems two years of it being unused has caused all the oil to leak out of it." Phil lowered his head, dejected.

"Phil, you have to know that if I could go back, I would," Lloyd said defensively. "But I'm sorry son, my hands are tied."

"You keep saying that," Phil sighed and heaved himself out of his chair he had sat down in. "I'll be up in my room."

"Phil, no. You've been up there for well over a month. You need to come down and be part of the family, part of society," Phil ignored his father and loudly slammed the door to his bedroom.

Sighing, he flopped down heavily on his bed, watching as the light in his room changed from a the bright sunlight of day to the peaceful blues and purples of twilight. He'd thought of using the Giggle to look up what had happened to Keely, but in the end, decided against it. Remembering the wedding band that had been around her finger, he couldn't bear the thought of her being married to anyone but him. Looking around his room, a shoebox on top of his dresser caught his eye. Where had that come from? He heaved himself off his bed, picked it up and lifted the lid. Inside were what seemed like thousands of photographs of him and Keely. A note in neat print sat on top of them. It read, _Phil, thought these might help with that depressed thing you've got going on. Enjoy, and remember, you owe me one. Pim._ Phil stood with the note in his hand and his mouth slightly agape. This was so unlike Pim that it took him by surprise for a moment.

He brought the box back to his bed and sat down, the box in his lap and his head in his hands. Should he look at them? As much as he wanted to, the gnawing feeling in his stomach told him that it would only make him miss her more, if that were even possible. Unable to decide, he sighed loudly and fell back on his bed, looking at the cracks in the wall of his ceiling. Who knew one person could have such an effect on him? His mind debated whether he should open up the box or not, his resolve crumbling minute by minute. He knew he'd give anything just to see her one more time, even if it was just in pictures. Finally, he sat up, took the box from beside him on the bed and went to open it, when there was a knock on his door.

"Phil, honey, come on," his mother's voice sounded through the door. "Let's go do something, just the family. Maybe we'll take a walk. Get your mind of Keely, you know." She opened the door and stuck her head in. "You up for it?" Phil shook his head. His mother frowned slightly, and he could tell she was getting very frustrated with him.

"You can't stay holed up here forever," she said simply. "Life will go on, with or without her in it. You know that, and I know that. There's no use wallowing in sadness."

"Go away," Phil said in a low voice, not looking at her, but at the wall beside her.

"Fine, but I'll be back," Phil heard the door click closed. When Barb's footsteps could no longer be heard receding down the hall, Phil got up and flicked the small lock on the door and then went back. He flicked on a small lamp beside his bed, and then dumped the entire box of photographs out on the floor in front of him, spread out like a mixed up timeline, each a different memory of a good time. Sitting crosslegged in front of them, he picked up one.

_"It's really only made for one," Phil said, gesturing to the Giggle. _

_"We could sit close," she reasoned. She had a point. Plus, what was the downside of having her sit close to him? None that he could think of._

_"Okay," he said, scooting over on the table to make room for her to sit. Even as she sat incredibly close and alarm bells went off in his head that said "too close! Too close!" he couldn't help but feel incredibly happy. _

_"You okay?" she asked. He paused for a moment. _

_"Uh-huh," he grunted, pulling down the screen of the Giggle. _Phil smiled at the memory. He realized that these weren't normal photographs after all. They were photographs, actual ones with paper and film, like the old fashioned ones of the twenty first century, but looking at a few more, Phil realized they weren't taken with a camera. That sneak! And upgrade for her Wizard she had gotten recently for her birthday allowed her to take still images from people's memories, and letting her alter the angle of the memory. A relatively new upgrade, Phil's father had brought it home as a birthday present for his daughter. Phil reasoned she must have snuck in here while he was dozing one day, as he never slept soundly these days, and scanned his memory. Though usually he'd be angry with her, he couldn't help but feel proud and amazed that his sister would be that thoughtful, and that sneaky. Phil was by no means a heavy sleeper; the smallest sound awoke him at various times of the night, even when he was younger. He picked up another photo.

_"It just drive me crazy when two people who are supposed to be together are too clueless to do anything about it," _Looking back on it, Phil realized how much it applied to him and Keely. After all, going down the hallway before finally boarding the time machine, Phil couldn't count how many times he'd been told that it was "about time" and that "it took him long enough".

_"I don't want to be your girlfriend, I want to be your boyfriend," Phil had blurted out. God, he hated his mouth sometimes. It always seemed to be a step ahead of his mind. " I mean… a friend, who's a boy…a guy…a guy friend." She seemed to buy it. Good. In the middle of a crowded street fair was **not** the time for a confession of feelings. _Phil felt that familiar wave of embarrassment wash over him. He'd almost unintentionally revealed his feelings for his blondish best friend with that one statement. Not that it was untrue. He _did_ want to be her boyfriend, but she didn't to know that just then. Looking back on it, it was a pretty hilarious scene, and he laughed for the first time in ages. He almost looked over his shoulder to see if anyone else was in the room. But no, it was him who had laughed.

He reached for another photograph, this one their first kiss. Jeez, he almost wished that Pim didn't get a picture of _that_ particular moment. It was prime blackmail material, for sure. But as he gazed at the photograph, the feelings he had felt in that one space of time—excitement, awe, shock, admiration at his own daring, and then embarrassment when he realized that he just kissed Keely in front of the _entire_ school. The cheers in the background where vaguely heard over the blood pounding in Phil's ears. He was amazed at the effect kissing her had had on him. It had seemed to send a jolt of electricity through every capillary in his body, making his entire body tingle with energy. No wonder he'd had a slight problem walking out the door. Phil looked at photograph after photograph, and it was almost like he was back again. Looking at his watch, he saw it was well after midnight. His parents had likely gone to bed hours ago.

Phil leaned back and thumped his head on his mattress. Was there really no way to get back to the twenty first century? He racked his brains, but in vain. The time machine was out of the question; Phil wasn't even sure it would run again. It looked pretty worse for wear the last time he'd taken a look at it. Other than that, all the rest of the time machines had been either destroyed or confiscated, and that was his only hope of going back home. Wait….no, he thought right. Home. Home was where he felt most comfortable, and right then, it was the twenty first century with Keely. He got up and paced the length of his room, as he was wont to do when he was thinking. It drove anyone on the floor below him crazy, and sure enough, it wasn't five minutes before Pim came knocking on his door.

"Hey, Phil, quit the pacing, will you? I can barely hear myself plot," she crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

"Sorry…thinking," he mumbled, sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah, I got that from the creaking of the floorboards," Pim said, amused at her brother's misery. "Still trying to figure out a way back, aren't you?" Phil nodded.

"There is no way back," Phil said dejectedly. "I've tried to think of a way, but all that I've come up with is….absolutely nothing."

"That's what little sisters are for," Pim said, leaning against the doorframe. Phil looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily. If this was one of Pim's "Get Phil in Trouble Quick" schemes, he wanted no part in it. He was already in hot water with his parents for being holed up in his room for a month. He didn't need another reason, especially if it was a scam.

"Well, let's just say I have my connections….and I know a way you might be able to see your Blondie again," Pim smirked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Phil looked at his sister as if she were sickening for something. She was never this nice to anyone, least of all him.

"Because while you've been moping over your girlfriend, Mom and Dad have turned all their over protectiveness onto me," she said. "I can't go anywhere without friends! I can't even plot unless it's in the wee hours of the morning….like now."

"Okay then, tell me," Phil was desperate now. If Pim really knew a way back…if it wasn't a scam….he's risk life and limb to go back. Pim reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys to the time machine.

"They haven't confiscated it yet, and it still runs," Pim tossed him the keys. "Why don't you take it for a test drive?"

"But the Time Police—"

"Won't even know you're gone,"

"But how—"

"I have connections in the corrections organization. It's all been taken care of,"

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as Dad when he said he fixed the time machine,"

"Wow," was pretty much the only thing that was able to come out of Phil's mouth.

"Okay, Skippy, here's the deal. I give you the keys to the time machine. You go to your bonnie lass, and be happy and make merry and such. There is a time string attached to the skyacks---"

"Time string?"

"Something of my own design I am very proud of, thank you very much. Basically it's an invisible tether attached to a time machine and whatever you want to act as trailers. After a certain amount of time, the trailers follow exactly where the time machine went. Now, hush up and let me finish,"

"Sorry,"

"Now, you go, and I stay. I take about a week, covering for you, saying your at a friend's house, until about the fifth day. Then I 'break down' and tell Mom and Dad the truth. Now, give me about two days to soften them up, and they'll not only not be mad at you, they'll want to move back to the twenty first century. That way, it's a win win situation,"

"What about you? Don't you want to stay in 2123?"

"Please, with these idiots? Twenty first century goers are much more fun to prank. Plus, there's someone I want to see as well. Other than that, all my friends have moved on without me, and there's not a whole lot here for me anymore,"

"Someone you want to see as well? Hmmm…." Phil smirked.

"Oh, shush, you," Pim flushed slightly, and for a moment, Phi thought it was a trick of the light. But no, his little sister had actually blush. "You're not the only one with romance in your life."

"Right," Phil said skeptically.

"Do you want to go or not? Because I could just as easily go down the hall to Mom and Dad's room and spill the entire plan. Then you'd never be able to go back,"

"No!"

"Then go! Before I change my mind," Phil rushed out the door. As he got to the end of the hallway, he turned around.

"Thank you, Pim. Truly," he said sincerely.

"Hey, you're my big brother. I got your back, remember?"

"Right."

"Oh, and Phil?"

"Yeah?" Phil caught a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt in his hands.

"You aren't going to go see her in _that,_ are you?" Pim pointed to the now ridiculous future clothes Phil had on. Phil smiled and dashed down the stairs and into the garage. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself. Slowly and quietly, Phil opened the garage door and pushed the time machine out into the driveway. Climbing into the drivers seat, he expertly set the coordinates for this date, 2006. He would have been gone at least a month and a half, if not more. He just hoped that no one had forgotten him. Turning the key in the ignition, he backed out onto the street, and then, with a triumphant stomp of the gas pedal, floored it and headed at a hundred and sixty miles and hour into the space/time highway. Putting the time machine on autopilot. Phil changed into the clothes Pim had given him, and then he began to pace again, watching at the meter on the dashboard counted down the years. 2020, 2010, 2007….almost there…..2006. The time machine came to a screeching halt in front of the Diffy's old house, still furnished, empty, and surprisingly unlocked.

Walking in, he saw that except for a layer of dust over everything, it was the same as when he'd left it. Dropping his future clothes in his old room, he nearly bolted out of the house and down the street to Keely's house. He checked his watch. Nine in the morning. Wow, time travel trips were getting longer and longer. At least it felt like it. Nine. That meant she would be in school. Turning in the opposite direction, he dashed to his old high school, quite out of breath for a few minutes. Luckily, the doors were unlocked. It was the time between classes, where students shuffle around the halls and go to lockers and such. Phil reckoned he had about ten minutes to make his way through the mob to find Keely's locker.

"Oh, my god! Phil!" a loud British accent stopped Phil in his tracks. Turning on his heel, he saw Via run towards him. Unfortunately, not with Keely in tow.

"Hey, Via," he said.

"Where have you been? Keely's been so down ever since you left,"

"Phil! How's it hanging, man?" a clap on his shoulder and a corny pick up line directed at the girl on his left could only mean that Owen was standing behind him. "Good thing you're back, man. Maybe you can cheer Keel up a bit. She's been wicked depressed since you left."

"Via was just telling me,"

"By the way, Phil, _nice_ display in the broadcast lab," Owen chuckled, elbowing in him in the ribs.

"Thanks, Owen," Phil rubbed his arm where Owen's sharp elbow had dug into it. "Do you know where she is at the moment?"

"At her locker, probably. We'll come with you," Via started in the direction of Keely's locker before Phil could protest, dragging Phil by the wrist. They expertly navigated their way through the maze of hallways, until they reached the hallway where Keely's locker was. And there she was, looking just as beautiful, albeit very sad, grabbing textbooks from her locker with her back to them.

"Keely!" Via called when they were about five feet away.

"Via, I really don't feel like talking right now. Can it wait until later?"

"Turn around," Via said, hardly containing her excitement.

"V, this is no time for games. I have to get to class,"

"Come on! I guarantee you it will make you _very_ happy," Owen said.

"You guys, come on. I'm going to be late for math class,"

"Turn around," Phil said finally, knowing that unless _he _said it, they'd never get anywhere. He saw Keely freeze, standing up straight as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped over her. Slowly, she turned around, with a rather shocked expression on her face. Immediately, all the books that she had in her arms dropped the ground with loud thumps.

"Hey Keel," he said softly, a huge grin on his face. He felt Via step away from them, and a moment later, bodily drag Owen away with her. They stood a few feet away, readying themselves for whatever Keely's reaction would be.

"Oh my God…..Phil?" she asked in a hushed voice. Phil chuckled and nodded.

"In the flesh, for real," he said, trying to control the urge to run the length between them and take her in his arms. Their eyes locked, and met each other halfway in a bear hug that would probably crush anyone else's bones.

"But…I thought…."

"Yeah, he did," Phil said, reading her mind (not literally, of course). "But it wasn't home. I didn't have you there." Keely blushed. "So Pim got this whole elaborate plan and gave me the keys. So now I'm back, and I'm not leaving. My parents are coming along in a week to either kill me, or move back here. Either way, I'm not leaving, I promise. Because I had to live a month and a half without you, and it was pure hell. I'm not going through that again." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Suddenly, a sniffle could be heard behind them. Phil turned, expecting to see Via in tears, but instead, Vice Principal Hackett stood there, a hankercheif in his hand, blotting at the tears that were flowing down his cheek. Via and Owen stood to the side, looking at him with a mixture of pity and disgust.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" he blubbered, disappearing down the hallway.

"Okay, that was disturbing," Via said from behind them. The other nodded their agreement. Keely enveloped Phil in another hug.

"I'm so glad you're back," she whispered in his ear.

"Me too," Phil whispered back. "Seems you didn't have to wait that long in the future for me after all."

A/N: What did you think? The ending sucked, yes, but it's two in the morning, give me a break! Please review!

Lyrics to _A Night to Remember_

_Been one tough week, dead on my feet_

_But I've made plans for tonight_

_When I'm feeling blue, know just what to do_

_How to make it right_

_Seems like I've needed this forever_

_Gonna have myself a night to remember_

_Dim the lights, lock the doors_

_Spread your pictures on the floor_

_Blow the dust off of our past_

_Let it all come flooding back_

_Cause it ain't easy being strong_

_And when I can't forget you're gone_

_I just surrender—and have myself a night to remember_

_Sad ain't my style, but once in awhile_

_I just have to give in_

_Cause a woman like you_

_Is so hard to lose_

_You just don't want it to end_

_I know this can't go on forever_

_So tonight I'll have a night to remember_

_Dim the lights, lock the doors_

_Spread your pictures on the floor_

_Blow the dust off of our past_

_Let it all come flooding back_

_Cause it ain't easy being strong_

_And when I can't forget you're gone_

_I just surrender—and have myself a night to remember_

_Oh, it ain't easy being strong_

_And when I can't forget you're gone_

_I just surrender—and have myself a night to remember_


End file.
